


Fucking finally

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Find me now - The complete work [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fatherhood, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Ruby (Genevieve Cortese), child birth, no description of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena





	

Gabriel had been right, making them call Olivia urgently basically saved his brother’s and nephew’s lives.

 

Dean will forever be in debt with him.

 

It’s called _placenta previa_.

 

You see, the placenta is displaced and the delivery could go early or even wrong. Cas was lucky, though, he wasn’t alone in the house and Ruby’s sad experience with her first pregnancy made her be really watchful of Cas’ condition. So far everything had gone quite well... for a high risk pregnancy.

 

As bad as a placenta previa condition sounds, in Cas’ case all the stars aligned and he got admitted in the hospital and all the necessary tests were performed. Castiel went home with the order of keeping movements to the minimum and a mandatory bed rest.. A C-section had been already scheduled anyway since there was no way the babies would come out from the same place they came in, so to speak. Like, no way, José!

 

**

 

The first trimester had been quite good. Castiel busying himself with the catering, planning ahead to leave everything as ready as possible for Charlie to take over their whole business, but at a point he couldn’t do anything but to take care of himself… and drive everyone at home insane in the process.

 

If the Winchesters would have to flag the moment it all started, they wouldn’t be able to… it was all so progressive nobody had seen it coming. One day Cas would be lying on the couch watching TV with Ben and asked for a tea with cookies and the next he would be yelling requests from his bedroom, and if he chose to ignore the baby monitor Dean had purchased for him when Olivia ordered bed rest was right next to him on the bedstand, was nobody else’s business.

 

Dean had bought it so Castiel could makes his requests with a minimum effort.

 

It was a good plan.

 

Cas thought differently.

 

In Cas’ opinion, the use of the monitor was so impersonal, so… cold. How did Dean expect Sally or anyone else in the house to understand his immediate need of something if he had to speak on _that,_ his voice distorted and lacking its real urge. Screaming to the top of his lungs made so much more sense. It took three days and several arguments with Dean to finally get rid of that thing. Once the babies are born, Cas will use the damn thing again. He’s a grown up, and the house has a wonderful cacophony, and on top of that, it’s his fucking prerogative so if he wants to scream, he damn sure will. He’ll scream his lungs out. A lot. At all times. He’s sure everyone would go insane. He doesn’t care. At all.

 

Dean works as much as he can to compensate for the oncoming time off he’s sure he’ll have to request when the pregnancy is at its final steps and then also when babies are finally born. He spends his whole time off attending Castiel’s every need. Ben spends a lot of time with Castiel as well, Cas helps him with his homework and Ben brings the XBox that Uncle Sam bought him for his bedroom in the Manor to his dads’ bedroom to play with Pappa Cas in the late afternoon until his Dad comes home from work.

 

Ruby, Ben and Jo take turns to keep Cas’ company as much as they can but with the twins the house is a mess of diapers and formula and toys, the babies crawling everywhere under the attentive eyes of their new nanny.

 

When it became clear that with five babies in the house there was no way they could handle the craziness by themselves, not when all of the parents have careers to take care of, and keep the illusion of remaining in one piece at the end of the day- not to mention continue to have a life, you know, eating, bathing and doing silly stuff like breathing- they would need help. That rose the question of the million bucks. Who. Who to trust with the Winchester babies. Who would be trustworthy enough to be left alone with the twins. They know the government let them get away with their demands just because they want to continue to have access, as restricted as it might be, to the twins growth and development. Sam, despite all Ruby’s reassurance that the babies were safe from the Meta Office long intruding nose, he knew they have ways of knowing stuff and that at the slightest slip they would show their horrible cold claws.

 

The answer came in the form of an email.

 

Dylan’s mom. After the worst part of his treatment was over and Dylan became an outpatient, each consult more apart than the previous one, they moved to join Dylan’s dad. Sam was happy that the kid’s parents were trying to make it work again for the boy’s sake.

 

Didn’t work out as well as Sylvia had planned. So one lazy Sunday afternoon, Sam was checking his personal emails and his eyes went eggs sized when he read Dylan’s mom was moving back to Santa Monica and was asking him for help to get a job.

 

“When can she start?” Was all Ruby asked, eyes bright with expectation and exhaustion, one baby sleeping in her arm and the other threatening to climb off the crib to join her brother.

 

That’s how Dylan and Sylvia ended up living in the guest house at the Winchester’s. The babies loved her, and she loved them back. In just a few weeks of working at the house she felt at home. Money was no longer a problem since food and house was covered by her contract. Dylan had already started classes at Ben’s school, and he right away found out that being friends with a Meta made his new school mates accept him without questions. Ben was well respected, not because of his Meta status but because despite of that he was kind to everyone. Life was finally good to them.

 

Having someone to take care of the babies allows the rest of the family to attend Castiel’s every need. From the most important ones, just like when he felt any actual physical discomfort, to the lamest, stupidest, and tiniest requests.

 

It’s not that he’s trying to make everyone dance along, but after ten weeks of bed rest he’s bored to the bones and he found out that no matter how tiny, stupid or lame his request was, someone would run up the stairs to check on him and provide. It won’t matter who’d answer the call as long as he gets what he wants, I mean, he _needs_.

 

His waking hours were long and boring, no TV show, magazine, book or crosswords puzzle would entertain him for more than ten minutes. Fortunately there’s always someone to keep him company. That’s how he gets a lot of quality time with his brother in law and wife, his stepson, Sally and even Sylvia when the twins were asleep.

 

But when he’s alone and the remote is ten inches too far from his stretched arm, he’d yell for help. He’d act offended when Ruby’d tell him that he could have just rolled over and reach it. Pff, can’t she see he’s too big for that? His triplets keep him pinned to the bed by his belly and he’s too fucking big to play PE. A shrink’d say he’s just terrified and that’s his way of coping. Ruby’s shrink actually said that when Cas’ behaviour came in conversation at her weekly session.

 

Castiel doesn’t care. He doesn’t care who answers his calls, who comes to spend time with him, who cooks or who says what. He needs company and he’ll get it. The less time he has to think about the D day the better. People around him makes him feel loved and cared for.

 

Dean is his personal heaven, of course, the one that calms him more and the only one who’d take all his crap with a honest smile, no eyes rolling or sighs when he asks for a foot rub or a shoulder massage or for a simple cuddling. His husband would spend with him every moment he’s not at work, he’d bathe him, help him dressing, talk sweet nothing in his ears… things that should make him feel he’s the one Dean’s living for.

 

Until now.

 

Now, almost at the end of his pregnancy, that reverence makes him anxious. All the fears that had been brewing in the back of his mind rush now to the surface. The babies, _what if I lose them_ ? The love, _what if I love the babies best and Dean gets mad_ ? Uncertainty, _what if I do something that’d hurt the babies_ ? And for himself, _what if Dean leaves him or if he loves the babies more than he loves me_?

 

He comes back to his senses to find himself, furrow knitted, glaring at the wall past the TV. Castiel shakes himself off, clearing his throat as he tries to reach the baby monitor from the night stand. He tries to roll over, tries to stretch his arm to reach it… nothing works. Cas sighs, and patiently does his best to get to a semi sitting position. When he finally makes it, he’s breathless, his back is sore and his temple’s painfully beating out of the effort. These babies have to leave his body like yesterday; he damn well wants to be himself again.

 

He’s too big, he can’t lie down or get up properly on his own. He hasn’t slept well since… he can’t remember his last night of full rest, to be honest. Don’t get him started on bathroom trips, bathroom breaks are the only times he’s allowed to leave the bed on his own; as for the rest he’s got to be carried, no matter if to the sofa downstairs or to sit on his bedroom’s balcony.

 

Dean’s been taking more and more time off of the garage to keep him company and lately he rarely leaves his side. As much as Castiel loves him and his husband’s presence sooths him, Dean is driving him insane. So today, after two weeks of being the cocoon of Dean’s making, Castiel asks him to take him to the living room and go for some donuts from the furthest bakery he can think of.

 

As the Impala purrs away, Castiel’s watching Sylvia play with the twins on the carpet so he asks her to call Ruby for him. Sensing he needs to talk privately with her, the nanny takes the children to play outside.

 

“Oh, Gosh, she’s great with the kids; we’re so lucky to have her, don’t you think, Cassie?” she sits next to him with two glasses of orange juice. “What’s with the face, my friend? You okay?”

 

“No, Ruru, I’m not. I’m going nuts. Dean’s driving me crazy; he won’t even let me pee by myself now.” he says, glaring at her amused look, “I’m serious, Ruru, I’m not in my best headspace now. I want to call Olive and get a freaking date for the delivery. All I want is to hug my babies and kick my husband’s ass.” he finishes with a hint of hesitation as he sips his juice.

 

“But?” Ruby encourages him.

 

“I’m scared as hell. Because… What if the babies change what we feel for each other. I mean, what if I love the babies more than I love him, or what if he loves the babies and stops loving me…?”

 

“But Cassie! That’s okay, we all feel the same at a point; it’s the unknown what triggers that. Everything will change for ever… and for the better. Your babies are gonna be the love of your life, there’s nothing in this world that will compare to them. You’ll love your mate too; it’s just a different kind of love. Trust me, you won’t love him less than today… it’s probably be the other way around, you’ll love him even more.” she says laying a soothing hand over his shoulder.

 

“Jesus, I hope so…”

 

“You’ll see.” she promises, leaving the couch to grab the phone, handing it to Castiel “Now, let’s call Olive”

 

* * *

 

Ruby knocks on the open door, leaning on the frame, she looks at the suitcases on the bed and her friend standing frozen in place, eyes vacant, “Cassie, you want me to finish packing?”

 

He shakes himself off his daydream and smiles at her, “I think Dean packed everything like three weeks ago but you can check it if you want…” he invites her, pointing at his suitcases.

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” she agrees, remembering her husband’s choices at the time of packing for her delivery. Two trips to the house were necessary once the babies were born, because Sam had forgotten to pack half of the babies’ clothes and had put only one nightgown for her. When looking back she laughs, but at the time it was rather an inconvenience.

 

“Let’s see” she says opening the first suitcase, “You’re not gonna need this…. Or this…” she takes stuff out, throwing them over her shoulder without checking where they land, “and you certainly won’t be needing this…” she taps her index pad on her lips and adds, “One change of clothes for when you leave the hospital it’s more than enough, but you’re gonna need lots of pj’s.” she goes to his dresser and adds three more, “I’m not sure how you work after delivery but if you’re remotely like me you’re gonna need tighty whities,” she distractedly informs, cutting his attempt to ask questions, “Don’t ask, you’re gonna understand later.” She runs to her bedroom and comes back in a few minutes with a golden box, “You’re gonna need chocolate… lots of it. It’ll raise your natural endorphin and oxytocin.” Ruby conspiratorily says.

 

Castiel’s been watching his friend come and go, reorganizing his suitcase and chatting amicably, with a wide smile on the face and relaxing under his friend’s loving presence.

 

“What would I do without you?” he rhetorically asks.

 

“Die, of course.” she snorts, “Now, where’s that husband of yours?” she takes her head off the stairs and calls out for Dean, but it’s Sam who answers.

 

“He’s freaking out, Ruby!” he shouts from the kitchen door already walking to the stairs and looking up at his wife, “He’s checking if his baby is good for the ride to the hospital”

 

“Oh, God! Oh, Dios MIO! Do I have to do everything in this freaking house?” she runs downstairs and to the garage waving his hand at her husband as she passes by.

 

“Go, baby! I’ll talk to Sally and Sylvia so we can go to the hospital with the guys”

 

* * *

 

She finds Dean sitting on the garage floor, his back leaning on the Impala, the hood of the car open and a rag in his hands. Vacant eyes fixed on the open gate in front of him, his breathing slow and controlled, as if trying not to panic.

 

For a second the picture looked so tender she smiled fondly, but two seconds later she knew she had to act. And so she did.

 

Ruby resolutely step into the garage, charging with intent she steps in front of him and arms in jar she admonishes him, “Dean Ross Winchester…” she begins her speech but she stops cold at the sight of his eyes, “Dean-o, what the hell?”

 

Dean lifts his gaze, eyes red with fear, “Ruby, I’m gonna be a father in a few hours and I don’t know HOW to do it. They’re gonna be tiny… what if I break ‘em?” his eyes open wider with terror, “What if Cas loves them so much he stops loving me altogether?” he finishes, hyperventilating.

 

“Jesus, Dean, you two are so alike it hurts! You’re gonna be an amazing father.” She tilts her head to the left to the house, “There’s a 6’5” proof of that in the living room. C’mon, stand up, stop sulking and get ready, Winchester! Go upstairs to my bedroom and take a quick shower, get yourself together before facing Cassie; he needs his Alpha strong by his side.”

 

* * *

 

Dean does as told, he rushes upstairs and takes a shower in his brother’s bathroom. He steps out of the bathroom in record time and while he towels himself, he decides to get a couple of sips of that fine whiskey that his brother keeps hidden. Dean waits for Sam to bring him some clothes, taking the chance to do some breathing exercises that Lisa had once taught him. He can’t tell it’s working too well; he can still feel his stomach twitching and his head slightly spinning, but that could be the whiskey doing its magic.

 

Dean is ready to face his husband. His Omega needs him and he’s gonna be there for him. But first he needs to get dressed.

 

Sam peers into Castiel’s open door, asking for permission to enter. Castiel sighs and nods at Dean’s clothes over the dresser.

 

“Sam, would you tell him to hurry?” the younger Winchester can tell Cas is pissed and tired so he just nods, Castiel hasn’t finished though, “I can’t believe we’re running this late and I still have to change my clothes.” the look Castiel gives him when it’s obvious that Sam is frozen in place, not sure if to comfort Castiel or run away with his brother’s clothes under his arm. “Hurry now… maybe?” he speaks softly now, but for some reason that’s even more terrifying.

 

“I could help you if you want” Sam offers.

 

“I know you could, but I want Dean. Could you please tell him to hurry?”

 

Dean heard him through the open doors, rooms leaking sounds as if they were not soundproof. The strain in Castiel’s voice hit Dean as cold air on an exposed nerve. To hell with clothing, he’s going in right now. So, towel around the waist and an apologetic look, he tiptoes into his own room.

 

Sam clears his throat and excuses himself to go get the car ready, so he takes the suitcase and goes downstairs.

 

“I’m here, Cas… I’m sorry, Babe, so so sorry.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas… as much as he can, and is rewarded with a kiss on the temple.

 

“It’s okay, Dean, don’t worry. Get dressed and help me change my clothes. Deal?”

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Dean pecks Cas and rapidly gets dressed.

 

* * *

 

Dean finishes dressing and turns around watching curiously at the scattered pieces of clothing that he fully remembers to have packed for the hospital. He shakes his head and takes a couple of steps ahead to grab Castiel’s hands in his.

 

“So, last moments alone.” he says leaning in to kiss Cas’ forehead.

 

Castiel sighs and nods, their foreheads together, “Yes, Dean and you chose to spend it with Baby… awesome.” he sounds tired but without malice.

 

“Cas.. I’m sorry, I aimed for a distraction… I was freaking out.”

 

“Freaking out? Why would you freak out? You’re not the one they’re gonna cut in half to take three little things from you.” Cas points out, voice just a little trembling.

 

“I know, Babe.” Dean cups Cas’ face and plants tiny kisses on his eyelids, “But you will and that terrifies me. If anything happens to you or the babies… Jesus, Cas…” he trails off, choking on words.

 

“Oh, the big bad Alpha is confused and frightened, boo-hoo!” Dean lowers his head, hurt. Castiel lifts it by the chin and makes his husband look into his eyes, “Get over it and help me, Dean. God knows I love you but I can’t deal with your crap today.” he murmurs, “I need you strong and there for me, okay?”

 

“Jeez, sorry, love. I’m a moron.” Dean rolls his eyes to himself, shaking off all his doubts and fears for the sake of reassuring his husband.

 

“I forgive you, Dean so stop moping and help me, please. Now sweatpants.” Castiel orders while letting his bathrobe fall on the floor.

 

“What, no boxers?” Dean asks, purposely looking at his man’s groin, arching an eyebrow.

 

“What’s the point? I’ll be strip naked as soon as we arrive.” Cas shrugs as he gets into the sweatpants, holding himself on Dean’s shoulder for leverage. “Hand me the Zep T-shirt.”

 

Dean takes it out of his drawer and makes a face, “Really? This one? It’s an old worn out thing, Cas. You’re sure?”

 

“Yes, Love, I’m sure. It’s old and your smell is impregnated, makes me all fuzzy.” he smiles.

 

“Zep T-shirt it is!” he closes the drawer and helps Cas into it and kneels having a hard time making it past his belly, and of course Dean takes a moment to caress his children inside. The sight makes Castiel happier than any words of comfort.

 

Dean kisses his children through his husband’s belly and leans his ear to listen to their heartbeats. “Everything’s gonna be alright, Right?” he worries.

 

“Yes, Love. It will.”

 

“D’ya think we’re gonna be good parents?” a hint of concern on his tone.

 

“Stop worrying, Dean. These babies are gonna be so loved, it’s gonna be a new world record.” Cas cards his fingers through Dean’s short hair, comforting them both. “You’re already the father of two, and two Meta Alphas, no less. My babies are gonna have the best dad in the whole wide world.”

 

Dean slowly stands, grabs Cas’ hands and kisses his knuckles, “I love you.”

 

“Me too, same. Now, you mind get going? I want to hold our babies _pronto_.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive to the hospital with time to spare so Cas is admitted and waits for the nurses to prepare him for surgery talking to Dean and doing his best to relax. It’s not easy though. He keeps thinking that this is it. The life as he’s known it so far it’s over. There gonna be three little beings, three little parts of himself that will depend on him. He’s already in love with his children.

 

As the nurses enter his bedroom, Dean, Ruby and Sam are invited to wait outside, Dean outside of the room for a moment, the other two Winchesters in the waiting room until the babies are born.

 

Dean leaves the room and the nurses loom over Castiel, shaving his belly, taking his blood pressure and putting the IV on his arm. Suddenly Castiel is not feeling too well. The nurse taking his blood pressure gets serious and checks again.

 

“Call Doctor Hart, he’s…” the nurse begins to say but Castiel won’t hear the rest.

 

He blacks out.

 

* * *

 

Dean watches with wide eyes as doctors and nurses enter Cas’ room, holding him out and asking him to wait in the waiting room. After ten minutes, pale and numb, he does as instructed.

 

Dean can’t find consolation, not even his brother soothes him. Ruby’s first pregnancy memories come to haunt Dean and he can’t even breathe. Ruby reads what’s going on in his mind but also knows it’s no use speaking. All he needs right now is for them to hold him tight and pray to whoever is above, if anyone.

 

The three Winchesters raise to their feet as the Doctor enters the room. She approaches smiling softly. Dean’s hopes revive.

 

“Your husband had an episode of hypertension but we managed to set it to acceptable levels. The babies are okay too. We’re ready to take him to surgery.” She holds her hand up to stop Dean from going in, “he’s not really present, if you know what I mean, please try not to show you’re too worried, he’s been asking for you. We got him, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Dean nods and rushes to Cas’ side, he’s already on the gurney with a worried look on the face that instantly disappears as he sees Dean coming. Dean holds his hand and pecks him on the lips.

 

“Hang in there, Babe. When you wake up I’ll be there with our babies.”

 

Cas nods slightly, eyes shining with unshed tears, mouthing _I love you_ before being taken away. Dean desperately saying his _I love you too_ loud and clear as Castiel is carried to surgery.

 

* * *

 

After almost ninety minutes, Olivia comes out of the surgery room showing a warm smile and Dean finally relaxes. He can’t talk though, doesn’t seem to find the words to ask for his family.

 

It’s Ruby who finally speaks, “Well…?” she invites the physician to speak. And no, we never said Ruby was feeling particularly articulated at the moment.

 

“The procedure went well. Pappa and the babies are okay.” the three Winchesters finally relax and Dean finds his back patted in congratulations, “They’re running some mandatory tests on the babies and they’ll be held in NICU for a while due to their size and weight. Dad you follow me” she holds her hands on front to stop Sam and Ruby from follow, “I’m sorry, I know you’re anxious to meet them but you won’t be able to do it right now” she apologetically says to Sam and Ruby.

 

“I’ll take a video and photos for you and the family. I gotta go and meet my children.” Dean beams.

 

Sam and Ruby call everyone to tell the news and remain in each other’s arms waiting for Dean to come back.

 

Dean’s face is priceless. Sam can’t remember the time he saw him this happy and whole, and yet Ruby _sees_. Sam hugs him again, strong and long, and nobody will ever call them on their tears. It’s happy tears, after all.

 

“They’re beautiful and so tiny!” Dean manages to say, voice heavy with emotion, “They still have some tests running but all in all they’re alright. Look, I wanna go check Cas, he must be waking up already… I’ll send you the video in a few. Please tell the family I’ll stay with the babies until they’re in their incubators. After that some of you will be able to see Cas.” Dean’s words sound strong and confident but his eyes are not.

 

Ruby hugs him tight, “Dee, everything’s gonna be fine, NICU’s just a precaution. Trust me, I know. They are less than five pounds, right?” Dean nods, worrying his inner lips. “Dee, go to your mate. We’ll be waiting here.”

 

* * *

 

Olivia checks on Cas and after a brief conversation with Dean to let him know everything's going as expected she tells him that family can visit him now. Cas’s vital signs are good and his general mood is also good, despite being anxious for meeting his babies.

 

“Okay, Sammy, Cas can have a few visitors now, no more than two or three at a time, okay?” Dean tells his brother already turning to go back to Castiel’s side, suddenly noticing Ruby’s not around he squints, “where’s she?”

 

“Went for coffee, the waiting was killing her.” Sam shrugs.

 

“Okay, tell not to wear Cas down. He hasn’t seen the babies yet and that’s driving him crazy, Olivia told me not to tell him anything about them until they finish the tests. So please tell her to keep it easy.”

 

“Okay, but then I think it’s better if we wait here until the doctors come around, don’t you think?”

 

“I… uhm, I don’t wanna leave the babies, I can’t help it to think that if I leave them for too long something horrible would happen.”

 

“They’re gonna be alright, Dee, you’ll see. But okay, as soon as Ruby comes back I’ll send her to keep Cas company and I’ll wait for the Doctor.”

 

“Okay, Sammy.” he pats his brother’s back in thanks and walks as fast as he can towards NICU.

 

* * *

 

“Ruby, where are my babies?” Castiel asks as soon as Ruby opens the door.

 

“Hey, buddy! Congratulations, Pappa!” She kisses his cheek, trying to keep her cool look despite the clench in her chest at the sight of Castiel’s tired and worried expression. “They’re being checked.”

 

“Checked?” he tries to sit on the bed but Ruby rapidly holds him down, “Let me up, Ruru, it’s been two hours! And Dean… Dean’s not here so...!”

 

“Cas, you have to stop moving this much, you’re gonna hurt yourself. Dean’s with the babies, okay?”

 

“I need to see them.” Cas complains and Ruby can hear the worry in his voice.

 

“I know, Cassie, just a few more minutes, kay? You gotta rest a little,” She combs his hair with the fingers, “Maybe after a nap they’ll allow you to see them and if not… I can always sick Gabriel after them… what d’you say?”

 

“Okay, I’ll try to sleep a little… I’m tired. But after…” he trails off as he drifts off to sleep.

 

She smiles sweetly watching her friend’s features soften as the sleep claimed him. “That’s my boy.” she whispers, sits in the chair next to the bed and waits.

 

* * *

 

“Ruby, _WHERE.ARE.MY.BABIES_?” Cas’ first words after waking up from his nap are clear and decided.

 

“Dean was here like 20 minutes ago,” she replies, trying her best to chase away the lethargy of the hospital room, “He said the babies are okay but they’re too tiny, they’re re running some tests to verify.”

 

Cas begins to whimper, “I need to see them, Rubs! Why won’t they let me?”

 

“They will, Cassie, I promise; but just not yet. The C-section needs to start healing, you won’t be able to move for a while.”

 

“But..”

 

“Cassie,” she cuts him off, “If anything happens to them you’ll know it. Hell, I’ll know it. You know what I mean and now I’m telling you they are fine.” she helps him moisture his lips with an ice cube, “They’re a little confused and tired and quite annoyed but perfectly fine.”

 

“But…”

 

“Here, have some water and chocolate…” she offered, nervous now at her friend’s increasing distress.

 

Castiel battles her offerings off his face, and changes his mildly exasperated tone for a totally out of his mind one. He sits as best as he can and wincing at the effort of raising his voice, he commands “Ruby Nicole Shurley-Winchester, you’ll tell me what happened and you’ll tell me now!”

 

“I’m telling the truth, Cassie. I’m not lying or deceiv…” she’s cut off by Castiel’s raised hand.

 

“Ruby, don’t! I know you can do better than just repeating what they told you.” he pointed out.

 

Ruby sighs, and Castiel relaxes on the bed knowing that he’ll get real information now, “Dean’s freaking out but that’s no news. Sam’s calm which calms me so I can calm you. So yeah, Cassie, I’m telling the truth but unfortunately I don’t have much more information than what I already told you.” She tells him, soothing him by running circles in his inner wrist.

 

“I’m scared, Ruru…” he softly confesses.

 

“Don’t, I can sense them… they’re fine…” She assures him.

 

“And still…” he trails off.

 

* * *

 

A soft touch of a cool wool on his temple wakes Castiel from his unplanned nap. After his totally justified temper tantrum, he had drift off while some nervous tears were prickling in the corner of his eyes , and now as he slowly opens his eyes expecting to see Dean, his disappointment is evident when he faces Ruby using a cotton ball soaked in cold water to refresh him.

 

Castiel clears his throat once more ready to start his litany of questions, he stops cold as he sees Sam leaning on the wall opposite the bed. His face changes from somewhat angry at not being taken to his children to complete panic at seeing his husband’s family (a lawyer and a doctor) surrounding him, all worst case scenarios flipping through his head one after another.

 

Sam seems to read that in Cas’ face so he holds up his hands, “Woah there, buddy. Everything’s fine. Your babies are okay.” Castiel visibly relaxes and waves for Sam to continue, “They were running extra tests, unnecessarily, because of the designations found in both families but I talked to the neonatologist and reminded him that Ruby Fucking Shurley is their aunt and they dropped it. You should have seen his face-.” Sam snorts, “So bottom line, I apologize on behalf of my stupid colleagues, Mr. Winchester. You can go to NICU to see your kids.”

 

“Really?” Cas tested, still half awake but already climbing out of the bed with Ruby’s help, “If I wasn’t so tired I’d shout and pouch them in the face… my poor babies…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry.” Sam helps him into his robe and, despite his complains, on his wheelchair, “I got that covered for you, buddy.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy. I’d prefer to walk though.” he looked up, half pleading.

 

“Hopital rules for the day, Cas… go now, go see your babies.”

 

* * *

 

Dean run to his side as soon as he spots him. Cas had seen him barely two seconds the first time he woke up from surgery, and now he sees him leaning on a vending machine, worrying his lip and tapping his foot nervously.

 

“Babe! Babe they’re so beautiful and perfect… so tiny!” Dean hugs Cas and kisses him tenderly, “The Doctor said he’ll talk to us in a moment and then you’ll be able to see them, probably.” he added in a rush.

 

Castiel tears break the dam freefalling, “Love I need to see them! Why wouldn’t they let me? What are they hiding?”

 

Ruby covers his mouth trying not to cry, but she can feel her friend’s pain and still she’s unable to do anything for him, she turns to hug Sam and they leave the new parents alone. Dean wraps his arms around him and tries unsuccessfully to soothe him.

 

“Shush, my love… easy, Babe… I know… soon, I promise… soon…” Dean chants against his husband’s ear.

 

Heavy footsteps makes them break their hug, Dean turns around and rises to his feet still holding Castiel’s hands. He straightens and holds his breath waiting for the Doctor to talk, to say anything. The gripping of Castiel’s hand’s almost painful, but they’re both terrified.

 

“Mr. and Mr. Winchester-Novak.” he professionally introduces himself mostly to Castiel, since Dean already knows him.

 

“Hi, Doc.” Dean replies and then he whispers to his husband, “This is our babies’ neonatologist, Dr. Nahuel Ortiz.”

 

Nodding, Castiel leans on and stresses his every word, “ _I want to see my babies. Now._ ” and for a guy in a wheelchair that has just brought three babies into the world, he manages to look fairly menacing.

 

“And you will,” the Dr. Ortiz replies unfazed, “Right after Olivia checks you.” he assures him, “Now! Your babies are okay, they’ll remain in Neo for at least a week till they get the right weight. When they reach at least five pounds they’ll be released.” he smiles at them, trying to bring some comfort, “You’ll be allowed to visit them as much as you want  but only you. Only parents are allowed but you can set a video conference for the family to meet them.”

 

“My babies are fine, then…” Cas asks in desperate need of confirmation.

 

“Your babies are perfect, Mr. Winchester. They’re just a little underweight but healthy.”

 

“Good,” Castiel sighs out, “I need to see them now.”

 

“Oh, perfect queue!” the Doctor smiles beyond Dean and Castiel to someone entering the room, “Olivia, hi! Your patient wants to go into NICU and I was telling him you need to clear him first.”

 

“Hi guys! How’s Pappa feeling?” she greets the newly parents with a wide smile.

 

“I need to see my babies.” Castiel patiently but firmly repeats for a thousandth time today.

 

“Okay, let’s get into that office and I’ll do a quick check on you.” she offers, “I see nothing wrong but you can’t leave the wheelchair. Also you’ll hold only one baby at a time.” Olivia informs Castiel, “If that’s okay with you I don’t see any problem… you can go and meet your children.”

 

She hasn’t even finished talking and Dean is already dragging a very happy and expectant Castiel into the NICU. Their faces wearing twin smiles.

 

* * *

 

Castiel, the man who had spent the majority of his life alone and outcast, the mated Omega without mate; the man who had thought for so long that happiness was something reserved to the rest of the world; the man who had thought that he’d have to wait for his thirties to get mated to a random Alpha and bear his children, to be left behind once his purpose was due… that man’s now watching the incubators holding his children. That man had never thought that his heart could be capable of so much love.

 

Love. Protect. Love. Fear. Love. Love. Love.

 

The view of his babies set his heart in fire, it unleashed a rosary of emotions which beads will never stop to amaze him. He made these beautiful creatures. He and Dean did. They’re theirs. Theirs to protect, and theirs to raise. Theirs to love and theirs to teach how to love. They’re their family.

 

All his previous fears, of him loving them more than he loved Dean, of Dean loving them more than he loved him… everything disappeared in the blink of an eye. A parent’s heart is wise, and there’s definitely room for four people in his.

 

The need to hold them became stronger with every second Castiel’s staying in the room.

 

Castiel tries to regain composure, “Can I hold them now, please?” he asks the nurse with his voice cracked with emotion.

 

“Of course, one at a time and for a few minutes each. They need to rest, it’s been a stressful day for them…” the nurse smiles at him, and Dean’s thankful she’s nice to Cas, “Maybe tomorrow you can start feeding them.” she chitchats as she takes the first baby out of her incubator.

 

Alexis Marie’s the first baby in her Pappa’s arms. Pappa fell immediately in love with the little bundle in his arms, by the look of her skin Castiel just knew she’ll freckle as beautifully as her Dad, he hopes her eyes are as green as Dean’s. She curls against his chest chasing his Pappa’s heat making little noises that makes Castiel chuckle and then he can’t hold his happy tears anymore.

 

Dean watches the interaction at his husband’s side, transfixed with all the love he feels emanating from Castiel and his own share of previous doubts fly out of the window too. The bliss in Castiel’s expression, the love in his eyes… Dean’s heart could blow up right there and he wouldn’t care. But again, a parent’s heart is wise and Dean’s heart simply makes more room to host more love.

 

“Hey there, little Miss.” Cas softly whispers, “You’re so perfect, you’re a little perfect baby and Pappa loves you so much.” he kisses her forehead and looks at Dean with so much love it hurts, “So we’re sticking with Alexis Marie?” he asks.

 

“Yeap, Little Lexi. Cas…” Dean leans in to take his daughter’s hand in his finger and kiss his husband’s forehead, “She’s perfect, Cas… thank you so much for her…” his voice trembling in the last word. “Come on, Babe… there are two other little ones that want to meet you.”

 

He takes Lexi from Pappa’s arms for the nurse to put one of the boys in her place. She takes the baby girl from Dean’s arms after he’s kissed her forehead and gets her back to her incubator.

 

“Pappa, meet Elijah Daniel.”

 

The baby is awake and Cas watches transfixed as his little hand curls around Castiel’s finger, a mat of dark hair sticking up in every direction, he smiles at the sight, looking at Dean for confirmation.

 

“I hope he has your eyes, Babe, blue like the ocean.” Dean beams behind his happy tears.

 

Cas looks back at his son and his heart explodes of happiness. Dean wipes away a tear that runs in Cas’ cheek and they look so joyful that the nurse hates to break the moment. She takes Elijah to his incubator nonetheless. She’s got to look after the babies after all.

 

A few minutes later she comes back to Castiel’s side with a tiny little bundle of love that she deposits in his arms, “And now this is Baby Winchester-Novak Number three. Nameless at the moment.”

 

Castiel laughs absentmindedly wiping new tears from his face, and holds his baby tight. He’s smaller than his siblings, his skin alike his sister, freckle-ready and lovely.

 

“Dean, my love, thanks, they’re… they’re…” the emotion wins him over and the lump on his throat won’t let him finish, Dean sees tears freefalling from the pool of his blue eyes in a well through his cheeks combined with the sweet smile, his naturally pink lips and his general perfection…

 

Okay, Dean loves him, that much we already knew.

 

“I know, they’re just perfect and you made them… so it’s all you. I love you Pappa. Thank you, Babe.” Dean leans in kissing Castiel tenderly and their third son lets out a cry.

 

Cas laughs, “Yes,” he tells his baby, “you need a name.” looking up at Dean he declares, “Dean, set the video thing so Ben can tell us his brother’s name.”

 

The nurse nods when Dean looks up at her questioningly. She can bend her orders sometimes, and she doesn’t want to keep on referring to this baby by his last name anymore.

 

“Sure thing, Cas. Anything you want… anything!”

 

* * *

 

“Hi, family!” Dean says to the camera, “We’re sorry you can’t be here but for a few weeks we’re stuck in NICU. Now, without any more delay and before Ellen’s daggers manage to pass the screen…” he turns the camera and Cas is in picture holding a little bundle of sheets.

 

“Hi, guys! Ben…” the kid leans forward closer to his computer screen, eyes wide looking at the little human in his Pappa’s arms, “This is your brother. Could you now tell us his name?” he asks, moving the corner of the blanket to show the baby’s face.

 

Ben’s smile cracks his face, he holds his hand out to the screen as if to touch his brother and decidedly announces, “Nicholas… Nicholas Jaden.” obviously too overwhelmed with this new command running through his veins that orders his heart and soul to honor an instinct he didn’t know he possessed, _BigBroterProtectThemNow_.

 

Castiel notices the instant change in Ben’s posture and he feels so much pride for him as if he’d be his own son. “Yes. yes, Ben, I like it… it suits our little boy here. Family,” he lifts the baby a little bit more, “meet Nicholas Jaden. He’s the big brother in this room, even if he’s the tiniest.”

 

Dean enters in the frame holding two more babies, “Here’s Alexis Marie, and the youngest one, Elijah Daniel. Hey babies, meet the family. They’ll spoil you rotten, or so I hope.” he mutters looking at the partitioned screen in front of them, each square showing a part of their jointed families. By the look of pure adoration in all the faces behind the screen, they will.

 


End file.
